Evading
by booklovergirl1
Summary: While Edward is out hunting, Bella leads Alice on a wild goose chase through thier house, the forest, and town while trying to evade other family members along the way!
1. Bella on the Run

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

____

" Bella! Were are you! Come on, Edward wil have my head if I don't find you!_** BELLA!**_" , Alice pouted, trying to find me." And make up your freaking mind where you want to hide, already!" Hmph. As if. I absolutely _**LOATHE**_ being baby-sat by Alice. But my gorgeous, brave, **HARD-HEADED,** **OVER-REACTING,**vampire boyfriend won't let me stay home, after that cliff-diving incident at La Push.

_*Flashback*_

_" Oh, come on Edward, I'll be fine!" , I said pouting, sitting on his bed that he uses whenever Alice baby-sits me. " I'm 18 Edward, not 4!" " Bella." , Edward told me while doing that totally **UNFAIR **eye-smoldering thing, " This is for your own good. Knowing you, Bella, you will find **SOMETHING** to hurt yourself, or worse, with. You are staying with Alice. End of discussion."_

_* End Flashback*_

And that is why I am sitting here, hiding from Alice. You do not know how hard it is to evade a psycic. " Bells, are you here? A-Ha! Gotcha!" Damnit! Time to go!


	2. Through the Forest and Through Jasper

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

Okay, I'm in the forest, but where is-DAMN! The _**FOREST? **_Now it's going to be easier for Alice to find me! She can smell, hear and sense me, but I don't know where she is! Not to mention the fact that she is psycic so she can see where I am! DAMNIT! I _HAVE _to get out of here!

**(Alice's POV)**

O...M...G... B..B..B..**BELLA'S GONE! **I only left for a second! I went to go set up all the fun things we were gonna do while Edward is gone! I even got Carlisle to give me $500 bucks for shopping! And I jumped downstairs, and there was **NO BELLA!** O my gosh, if I don't find her soon Edward's gonna freak! So I look into the future and see her running into the forest. _'Hmmmm...the forest...that's it! Jazz always walks through the forest for his daily walk!'_ So I whip out my IPhone and dial. _'Come on Jazz, pick up!'_

**(Jasper's POV)**

So here I am walking through the forest, clearing my head for the day before me, when my phone rings. When I answer it, You bet I'm suprised when I hear my Alice _**SCREAMING**_ into my ear; _" JAZZ! BELLA! EDWARD! BABY-SITTING! RAN AWAY! FOREST! GONNA KILL ME! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" _Alice, pumpkin, calm down, and tell me what happened _slowly. ''Well, Edward hadn't gone hunting in awhile, so he gave Bella to me to baby-sit,..._

_''and that's what happened! You see, when you find her, you HAVE to bring her back!'' "_And if I refuse?", I teased, _" Easy. I'll just tell Edward that you saw her and let her get away." "_Fine", I gruffed, and clicked my phone shut. All that girl needs is horns and a tail and she'll be complete.

**(Bella's POV) **

So I'm walking around, looking over my shoulder occsionally, to make sure Alice dosn't sneak up on me, I see him. I am staring face to face at Jasper Cullen. And by the not-so-innocent smirk on his flawless face, I'm guessing Alice clued him in on the situation. He takes one step toward me and I bolt in the other direction. What's that? Sunlight! I look behind me to see Jasper hopping from tree to tree, no doubt trying to cut me off. With only a few feet left, leap into the light, and turn around to see Jasper standing on thelight's edge looking pissed off. I stick out my tongue on run.

**( Jasper's POV)**

So I'm leaping from tree to tree, extremely confident I'll catch her. But then she jumps and lands right smack-dab in the light with people walking around her. Witnesses. I stop in the shadows, looking thoroughly pissed of. She must notice because she smiles smugly and sticks out her tongue, running into town. I bring out my phone and call Alice,and once she answers I keep my sentence short and sweet. " Bring your car. We're going to town."

**OOOOOOO... Bella got away! Oh! Before I forget, I own Nothing! Reviews are welcome!**


	3. To Town and to Carlisle and Esme

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

__

Ha! I got away from Alice _**and**_ Jasper! But something tells me they're not going to give up that easily. And to prove my point, I hear the unmistakeable sound of a Porsche. I turn around, and there it is. A yellow Porsche. I look closely, and I see the driver and the passenger. _**Damn!**_ It's Alice and Jasper! I turn and run through the crowd, my sneakers pouding against the sidewalk. As I'm weaving through the people (which I am very thankful for, provides good cover) , I occassionally look back to see the yellow speedster going what I believe is well over 100.

**( Alice's POV)**

As I am pacing in our living room, my phone rings. It's Jazz! I answer quickly, and before I can ask if he caught her he tells me, " Get your car. We're going to town." He abruptly hangs up after that, and I rush to the garage. From the sound of his voice, I can tell he's pissed. She must've gotten away. As I rev the engine, I look in to the future to see where she's headed. From my visions, she heads into town as Jazz said... AHA! Bingo! She passes right by the hospital in her haste! As I speed down the street, I hatch a scheme in my head.

**( Jasper's POV)**

While I'm waiting for Alice, I pass the moments by cursing things in my head. Stupid sun. Stupid light. Stupid Time. Stupid boredom. Stupid...

My game is cut short by a yellow Porsche skidding to a stop in front of me. I open the door and climb in. " Buckle your seatbelt, I have a plan." , Alice says. And from the emotions coming from her, I can tell she feels sneaky, scared ( because if Edward comes home and there is no Bella, We're all doomed.) , and upset. So I do as she instructs and we're off.

**(Alice's POV)**

While we're zooming down the street, Jasper screams. Now don't get me wrong, I don't scare easy. But when Jazz, the most cool and collected person I know screams, it must be something big. **"THERE SHE IS!" **Jazz yelled. And as I dift the corner, I see her as well. She is walking down the street with a smug look on her face. As I move my foot to slam down on the gas pedal, Jazz screams again. "DON'T!" , he yelps. To late. I slam my foot, and she hears the roar. She turns around and her chocolate eyes turn wide, before she zips down the sdewalk, finding cover in the mass herds of people. We only have one more chance. " Jazz! Get your phone and call Carlisle!" I order. He does, and Carlisle answers promptly. "Dad, we don't have time to explain, but you need to wait in front of the _west entrance_ to the hospital. Is Esme there? Good. Tell her to come to. Now listen, when you see Bella, you need to immediately follow her and catch her. Once you do meet us at the _north entrance_ so we can bring her home. Thanks Dad. Bye." He shuts his phone and turns to me. He's going to see if he can. Now we have to get to the hospital first_ without_ Bella seeing us." he states in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm on it." I say, as I turn the car 180 degrees and speed of in another direction.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I hung up my phone and turned to Esme." That was Jasper. He told us to wait at the west entrance and catch Bella once she runs past. But he didn't explain why.", I stated in a tone that clearly shows I'm pondering somethng. Out of no where Esme giggled. "What is it?" I ask, not finding any humor in the situation. " I know why.""Why?""Because, Eddie left Bella under the watchful eye of Alicia. And Bella must not have been very pleased, so she ran. And now Alicia is trying to get her home before Eddie returns. No doubt she blackmailed Jasper into helping her." I looked at my wife and sighed. "Well we better see if we can catch her." She nodded and we were on our way.

**(Bella's POV)**

After I lost them a second time, I decided to sit on a bench and catch my breath. Only after three and a half minutes did I realize where I was._ Forks General Hospital._ I swore under my breath and got up to run again. And then I heard it. " There she is!" It was Carlisle and Esme. I didn't think twice before I ran, _again,_ down the street but I heard footstepd behind me. They were _chasing me!_ I looked up at the sky. The clouds had covered up the sun. No such luck. I cursed my luck as I ran, and then I saw it. The Porsche. THAT'S why they weren't trying to catch me. They were leading me towards Alice and Jasper. I smirked as I figured out thier plan and ran into the hospital and down a hallway to the south entrance. My plan worked. I came out on the other side of the Porsche and Carlisle and Esme. I blew a raspberry at thier shocked faces.

**(Alice's POV)**

... _DAMNIT!_


	4. To The Field and to Emmett

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

Yes! I evade them again! I thought about doing a happy dance, but with my luck, I don't want to jinx myself. As I wander around Forks, I realize where I am. I'm on the football field behind my school_. ' Football field...Football field... why do I have a feeling I should leave right this moment?_

**(Emmett's POV)**

So I'm walking around the field the way I usually do, when my phone rings. I answer it, and it's that evil little pixie, Alice. "_Emmett! I need you to see if you can find Bella on the field!""_Can you get me a burrito?""_What? No! Em, I need you to FIND BELLS!"_"What about my burrito?""_Get your burrito after you find Bella!"_" So no buritto?"" _EMMETT!"_" Ok, alright, I just wanted a stinkin' buritto!" , I yell as I put my phone away. She said somethin' about finding Bella, hmmmmmmmmm... there she is!

**(Bella's POV)**

So as I'm sitting here wondering, I get my answer. I'll give you a clue. It's big, tough, and stupid. That's right. Emmett. He turns around and looks at me, and he gets a big grin. I just wave, turn, and walk away. He just waves back and goes back to doing whatever it is he was doing. I love him like a brother and all, but seriously: **_IDIOT._**

**(Alice's POV)**

After I calm down after the whole hospital charade, I look into the future and see Bella walking to the field behind our school. I groan as I realize what this means. _Emmett_ has to catch her. Jazz hears my groan and turns to me. "What's wrong, Ali?" , he says, obviously concerned. "Well. one: we have chased Bella all over this blasted town, and two: she just wandered into the field, meaning _Emmett_ has to capture her. He thought about it for a second and groaned also. I took out my phone and dialed Emmett's number. He answered after four rings. " _Hello?"_" Emmett! I need you to see if you can find Bella on the field!"_" Can you get me a burrito?" _I blinked in confusion before answering. " What? No! Emmet I need you to FIND BELLS!''_"What about my buritto?"_"Get your buritto after you find Bella!"_" So no buritto?"_"EMMETT!"_"Okay, aright, I just wanted a stinkin' burrito!"_ , he yells before he hangs up. "Ali?""Yes Jazz?""Did Emmett want a-""Say that word and you shall die.""...Okay." My phone rings twenty seconds later, and I answer. It's Emmett. "What do you want Em?"_"I found Bells!"_"REALLY?"_"Yeah!"_"WHERE IS SHE?"_" She just left."_"..."_"Alice?"_"..."_"Can I have a burrito now?"_..."_"Ali?" *click**beep*beep*beep* "Al?" _I hung up,and gripped the phone so tight it snapped in half. Damn. I was angry , and from the look on Jasper's face I must've looked terrifying. I pulled down the mirror, and screamed at what I saw. My eyes were red and bloodshot, my mouth was in a wicked snarl curled back over my teeth, and my nostrils were flared like a bull. In short, I was a wreck. And to make it worse, Jazz's phone rang. Our eyes got big at the name on the caller ID. _375-691-2754. Edward's number._ He looked at me, and I motioned for him to answer. "Hello?''

**OOOOOO...Edward's calling! and guess who he gonna wanna talk to? Reviews are welcome!**


	5. To The Store and Talk With Rosalie

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

It didn't take much to evade Emmett, seeing as how he's dumb and everything, but still, something tells me this isn't over. _Not quite yet._ I walked around some more, and then it hit me. _Edward._ What about him? What if he gets home and I'm not there? Not only will he yell at Alice, and possibly everyone else, he'll be sick with worry.'_Where is she? Is she okay? How could she do this to me?'_Those three questions burned into my mind. Ecspecially the last one. Maybe I should just head home before he realizes I'm gone. But then one more big question hit me._ 'How will I be able to face everyone after I caused them all this grief and frustration?' , _I realized. I looked back on everyone I affected today: Alice, who is driving around town searching for me, in fear that if I'm not home it'll upset her brother (which probably will) , Jasper, who I made angry and taunted openly, and probably embarassed in front of Alice, Carlisle and Esme, who had to spend thier time that they use to get thier work done chasing me down, and Emmett, who probably got yelled at for letting me get away.

As I realize what I've done, I run past a store, and decide to go in there and hide from Alice.

**(Jasper's POV)**

So as my phone rings, Alice motions for me to answer. "Are you sure?" I say. "Lemme talk to him." she states, trying to avoid dry sobbing. As I answer the phone she takes it. "Hello?"

**(Edward's POV)**

_"Hello?" _,a rather feminine voice answered. Alice? "Alice,why are you answering Jasper's phone?" , I ask, rather suspicious. _"Mine broke." _"Ok, can I talk to Bella?" , I asked. I was missing her terribly, and I needed to hear her voice. _"Listen Edward, about Bella..._

_...and that's what happened. Please forgive me." _I was shocked. Bella ran away? I mean..I know she didn't wanna stay, but...but... why? HOW? "Alice I forgive you, but I have a question."_"What is it? " _" How did Bella, a human, get past FIVE vampires?" _" Well she got past me because she wouldn't make up her mind where she wanted to hide, she got past Jazz by leaping into the light, there were witnesses that would have seen him, she got past Carlisle and Esme by ducking inside the hospital and coming out another way, and Emmett, he was just plain dumb."_ I chuckled at her explanation. Obviously my Bella was getting good at evading. And not falling. But then something crossed my mind. " What about Rosalie?"

**(Rosalie's POV) **

I was out shopping, for we _desperately_ needed to restock our fridge ( Emmett is a pig. 'Nuff said.) , when I heard something. I looked around, but saw nothing , so I went back to what I was doing, when I heard it again. I recognized it. It was the sound of someone sobbing. I peeked around the corner, and saw a closet. I opened it carefully, and was shocked at what I saw. It was Bella.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I looked up and froze. I was staring at the gorgeous face of one other than Rosalie. I tried to wipe my eyes, but the effort was futile. She had seen the tears. She reached into her purse and brought out tissue. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose, after which I looked up at her. She stared at me for a moment before asking, "What's wrong Bell?"

I told her everything from Alice to Emmett ( which she laughed at, by the way) , and how hurt Edward was going to be when he got home and I wasn't there. She thougt for a moment, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration, and she was about to say something when her phone went off. She answered, listened, and whispered something I couldn't hear. She then proceeded to put the phone away and finish what she was saying. " Well, you can't go home like this," , she said motioning to my face, which was red and puffy, " so do this, go someplace serene, someplace special, and calm yourself _before_ you go home. If your calm and collected, it makes facing your troubles easier." And with that said, we stood up and she pulled me into a hug. Witha 'goodbye' and a 'thank you' I was off. I knew _exactly _where to go.


	6. To The Meadow and to Edward

Evading

**(Bella's POV)**

I walked and walked until I found it. The meadow. Not just any meadow, _our_ meadow. It was plush and green, with flowers abound. I smiled. I only shared this secret haven with one other person."There you are." , someone spoke, in a rich, velvety, voice.I turned around and came face to face with that very man. _Edward Cullen. MY Edward Cullen._ I didn't move,and I didn't blink. He slowly crossed the meadow,as if he was scared would run again, sparkling, and stopped right in front of me. I blushed like a tomato as he smirked at me. He put his forhead on mine as he spoke. "I heard what you've been doing today..."

**(Edward's POV)**

She smiled guiltily, with a hint of a blush still on her pale cheeks. I laughed in my head at how I was still able to make her blush, even though she sees me almost everyday. " Alice informed me that you've sent almost every one of my family members on a hunt to track you down and bring you home." She bit her lower lip slightly, telling me that my theory was correct. " She also stated how _impossible_ it was to catch you, well except for Emmett, he was just stupid." She giggled, indicating how Emmett had just waved and let her by. " But I have a question." She looked up at me with a small frown on her beautiful, fragile face. " Do you plan on running away from me to?" , I asked, and a flirtatious look came on her features. " Do you seriously think that you can catch me? I mean, FIVE have tried, and didn't succeed.'' "Well, they just weren't as dedicated as I am." And with that she ran, me running right after her, catching her in ten seconds, flat. " EDWARD!", she giggled," put me down!" " Oh, okay." , I stated in mock dissapointment. " Why do you always gotta ruin the fun?" "Who said the fun was over?", she said, pulling me down to her lips. I smiled seductively.

Yup, just wwaaaaayy more dedicated.

That's it people! Review Pwease! Oh I don't own, Stephanie Meyer does. But I will soon. SSSSOOOOOOOOOONNN!


End file.
